


Come, They Told Me...

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan get a little bit <i>too</i> caught up in the holiday spirit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, They Told Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shizam23.livejournal.com/profile)[**shizam23**](http://shizam23.livejournal.com/) for [](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[**vm_santa**](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/).

“Huh. Odd.”

“What’s that, honeybee?”

“Just checking the halls, pudding pie. They don’t _appear_ to be decked with balls of holly.”

“Ah, but still ‘tis the season to be jolly,” Logan retorted with an evil little smirk, knowing that he’d just earned himself a very loud groan, and not of the pleasurable kind either.

Veronica was almost disappointed in him. After all this time they’d spent together, he should have known she’d anticipated his response, even counted on him to deliver her the perfect set up. “Which, I can see, is why don we now our gay apparel…” She raised skeptical eyebrows and looked him up and down.

He looked sheepish at that. “It was last year’s present from your dad and step mom,” he insisted. “My theory is that he’s trying to give you more reasons to break up with me.”

She snorted. “It’s certainly…festive…” If that was the right way to describe a flamingly red sweatshirt complete with a puffy Rudolph in the center, apparently singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs if the musical notes surrounding him were any indication, with bright green Christmas tree decals in the background.

“I wanted something I could get sap on,” he defended himself, pointing to the tree he’d just righted in its stand.

“Other than your head, you mean?”

“Harsh…” He shook his head.

“Have you _seen_ that monstrosity?” she countered.

He grinned. “Well, if you absolutely _insist_ I remove it…” He began to peel back the fabric slowly, deliberately…

She watched it drop to the floor with a gulp. “Hey!” she protested, trying to concentrate despite her deliciously shirtless lover. “We still have to decorate.”

“You certainly seem to be decorated,” he agreed, following her back into the kitchen. And pinching her ass through the cute little green tights she was wearing, complete with little jingle bells dangling about the waist.

“You are _this close_ , Mister…” She brandished her wooden spoon at him.

“Bells on bobtail ring,” he retorted cheerily.

She glanced down at his obvious excitement at seeing her little Christmas elf outfit. “And they’re sure making _your_ spirits bright…”

He caught her up in his arms, pushing her defensive spoon away easily. “Oh, what fun it is to sing a sleighing song tonight…”

And, true to form, the kiss against her pulse point made her moan in perfectly harmony with him. Then she realized what he’d said and pulled away. “If you ever compare sex to sleighing again?” she warned. “You’re spending the rest of your life celibate.”

He pouted. “You’re no fun. Where’s your festive spirit?”

“In the kitchen, trying to get dinner ready?” she guessed.

He let out a weary sigh. “You skipped the opportunity to answer ‘over the river and through the woods’?” He shook his head in disappointment. “Now, I just don’t know if I can ever have sex with you again. I mean, to give up an obvious retort like that…”

“And yet: Joyful, all ye nations rise.” She bit her lip to fight back her laugh and leaned in, cupping something that was rising very hard and fast, indeed. “Would it like to join the triumph in the skies?”

His eyes sparkled with mischief now that she was playing along with their little game. “Fall on your knees,” he instructed evilly.

She let out an outraged gasp, and the wooden spoon tapped him on the nose. “You did _not_ just say that!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, but I did.” He fluttered his eyelashes at her innocently.

“Oh… _god_!” Her hand came to cover her mouth, but her entire body was shaking so hard that it did nothing to disguise her laugh.

“You _know_ you want to,” he teased.

“I don’t know,” she bit back lightly. “I seriously doubt I’m going to hear any angel voices. Believe me; I’ve heard you sing.” But she fell on her knees, just the same.

“O night, divine…” he sighed happily as she unfastened his pants.

She fell against him and laughed. It was actually really erotic, and he moaned in response. “Seriously,” she giggled against his thigh, “you have to stop making me laugh or I’m not going to be able to…” She broke out into laughter again, cheek brushing his cock up and down as she did so.

“Fuck, Veronica!” he shouted out, grabbing the kitchen counter for support. Over the years, he could think of maybe a dozen or so times that he’d come embarrassingly fast for her. This time? Was quite possibly the worst. “Fuck…”

She’d wrapped her hand around him and pumped him slowly as he came, and when he was clearly done, she wiped him off gently with the nearest tissue, gave him a devilish smile, and said, “Joy to the world, the lord is come.”

“And earth didn’t even get a chance to receive her king,” he winked, lolling back lazily against the counter in post-orgasmic bliss.

“You’re awfully cocky for a guy who just lasted thirty seconds,” she retorted wryly, clearly unamused.

“Let heaven and nature sing!” he agreed cheerily.

“Yeah, you better use that good cheer to return the favor, or I’m siding with Scrooge and the Grinch this Christmas…” she huffed.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed his way down her skimpy little green outfit merrily. “God rest ye merry, er…gentlewoman?”

“Weak,” she shook her head. His hand slipped down inside the front of her tights, past her thong, and found her clit with unerring accuracy, twisting it roughly. “Very weak,” she moaned raggedly.

“Let nothing ye dismay,” he concluded with a flourish of his hand that caused her knees to give way. She fell into the support of his arms, gasping for breath as he moved faster and faster…

“If you’re planning on playing the role of ‘Christ, our savior’,” she managed to force out despite the mounting pleasure, “I’m nixing it right now. I draw the line of – oh, god! – sacrilege during sex.”

“But it’s so sacrilicious,” he protested. “But, fair enough. After all, I wasn’t born on Christmas day.”

She groaned, and not even she was sure it was because of the bad joke or the pleasure. She coiled tight against his body, felt the world collapse into one pinprick of delight…

“Tidings of comfort and joy,” he whispered against her cheek.

…And came.

And, although it took her a minute to compose herself again, she swatted at him nonetheless. “I don’t believe you,” she just shook her head. “You’re just _asking_ for trouble.”

“No,” he corrected, “I’m asking to get _laid_.” He ground against her, and it seemed he’d risen to the occasion once more.

“Dinner…” she protested faintly.

“Later.” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back into the living room.

“Where?” she wondered.

He set her down on the ground beneath the tree.

“Oh,” she realized. And approved.

“Bearing gifts, we travel afar,” he teased before peeling her tights slowly from her body, kissing his way across the bare flesh he exposed as he did so. Her panties were next as he honed in on her center… “Guide us to thy perfect light…”

And she broke out laughing. “Stop it!” she giggled, kicking at him absentmindedly.

“But we wish you a Merry Christmas!” he insisted.

“Mmm, good tidings for Christmas indeed, and a _very_ Happy New Year…” she sighed. He moved to kiss her again, but it was no good, and she started laughing again.

With a weary sigh, he gave up, rolling onto his side beside her and starting to chuckle to himself, as well.

“Okay, rule,” Veronica announced.

“Yeah?” He was still laughing softly to himself, chest heaving, but it was fading now, albeit gradually.

“Part One: We stop with Christmas snark in the interest of actually being able to have sex without cracking up.” She raised two fingers and ticked them off. “And, Part Two: As soon as we’re done, we burn that album of Christmas carols.”

“Hmm, she is fair and wise,” he agreed.

“Good.” She rolled over on top of him and, in a slow, undulating motion, pressed their bodies tight together. “Now, back to the matter at hand…”

He gave her a rakish grin as she descended over him, and with a little wink replied, “Come, they told me, pa-rum-pa-pum-pum…”


End file.
